Lost In Her Arms
by book-lover-chels
Summary: I've gone and done it now…she'll probably hate me, but I don't think I could stop myself from telling her even if I wanted to.


_**Disclaimer: I am merely a fan...nothing more.**_

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever! I am very excited...although there is probably stuff very similiar to this, I am just excited to have one! Enjoy:)

* * *

_

_Why do I feel this way? She's just a girl…a beautiful girl…smart…funny…witty…Merlin! What am I going to do? _She ran her hand through her red hair, and it isn't just any kind of red—not that bright orange most redheads have—but a deep, rich auburn. My heart started to beat faster; it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest…

"Oy, Prongs!"

I glanced over at my best mate Sirius Black.

"James, you've been in like a trance or something. I've been talking to you."

"Sorry mate, I was a bit distracted." I turned my gaze back to the angel sitting just two seats in front of me.

"Prongs, you are going to burn a hole in the back of her head. You've been staring at her since class started." Remus Lupin, another of my best mates, was always the observant one. Although, it wasn't really that hard to figure out that I was staring at her considering that I do it all the time.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Would you care to share with everyone what is so interesting about the back of Ms. Evan's head since that is the only thing that seems to be able to capture your attention?"

_What do I do now? Act cool… _"Er…" _Alright, that wasn't the best way to play that off…_

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for that enlightening answer," she said in a sarcastic tone, "Class dismissed."

_Thank Merlin! _I packed up my things and headed out of the class, intending to go back to the common room, when I saw Lily Evans was still in the classroom. "You guys go ahead; I'll see you in the common room in a bit." Sirius saw Lily and understood immediately, so he left with Remus and Peter in tow.

I was shaking. I, James Potter, was _nervous_? I placed my hand on Lily's delicate shoulder, startling her. "James! It's you! You scared me!" She laughed and smiled. I loved her smile; it always reached her eyes, making them sparkle.

"Er…sorry 'bout that, and about class today, I…er…think McGonagall caught my blank staring, and thought I was staring at you or something. I hope she didn't embarrass you." I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise. _I was blushing! _I didn't want Lily to know I was staring at her. At the beginning of the year we kind of called a truce. It was our last year at Hogwarts, and we figured since we were both Heads that we should learn to be friends…and call each other by our first names.

"It's okay, James. No big deal." She gave me a hesitant smile and started to walk out.

"Er…Lily?"

She turned, her hair flew around her face, "Yes?"

"So, can we meet tonight…for you know…Head's stuff…I think we have some things to discuss."

She gave me a confused look, but agreed anyway, "Sure, common room, nine-thirty?"

"I will see you then." I didn't know why I asked to see her, I just had to. I really had nothing to talk with her about, but I had to do something. I was hopelessly in love with Lily Evans, and I needed to see her. So, now I have four hours to come up with an excuse as to why I called the meeting.

**9:28 P.M.**

I was sitting on the common room couch, shaking my leg nervously. Lily, in all her glory, walked down the stairs with so much grace it could put a swan to shame.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked.

"Er…where are we going?"

"Well, when you asked to talk, I figured we could just patrol tonight, so I let the prefects off the hook…is that okay?

"Sure, it's fine Lils."

We walked side by side out of the portrait hole and strolled down the empty corridors.

"So…" Lily spoke, "What did you need to talk about?" She paused and opened a broom cupboard, inside we discovered a pair of Ravenclaws, snogging like there was no tomorrow. "Oy! 20 points from Ravenclaw. Get to bed!" The two scrambled off down the corridor.

"I always wondered what was so fascinating about snogging in a broom cupboard," Lily started to giggle, "and after hours no less." She had no idea that is exactly what I would love to do with her, right now. "Well…" I replied, "Maybe it's the thrill of being with the one you love and trying not to get caught?"

"Oh James, be serious. What do a couple of teenagers know about love?"

"I'll have you know that I know quite a bit about love."

"Really James? And what do you know about love?" She sniggered. My heart beat quickened. _What do I say about love to the woman I loved? _"Well, love is extremely unpredictable; it can be subtle, romantic, or falling head over heals at first sight kind of love, whatever the case, it is passionate…"

Lily gazed at me surprised and simply nodded her head. "Go on…"

"It is the kind of passion where you heart starts beating faster and your hands get sweaty at the sound of her name, or laugh, or her voice. You can't stop thinking abut her, or dreaming about her." I pushed my hand through my messy hair and sighed, "There is not one word to describe love. It's just…there."

I didn't dare look at her beautiful emerald eyes for fear of being lost, and then I started to ramble, "I would know…I feel that kind of love in my heart all the time. It's always there for the woman I love."

"Who would that be, James?" she whispered.

_I've gone and done it now…she will probably hate me, but I don't think I could stop myself from telling her even if I wanted to._

"Well…" I slowly walked closer to her, my face only inches from hers. She looked startled, but she didn't back away when I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek…that was a good sign. "It's you Lily Evans. You've captured my heart, and it only beats for you."

I gently placed a kiss on her lips, and she didn't respond. _Oh no…not good. _She opened her eyes and I started, "Lily…I…" She put her finger on my lips to quite me. She leaned in to kiss me, and it took my breathe away. I had kissed a lot of girls, but nothing compared to kissing an angel. I shivered as she thread her fingers through my already messy hair. She arched her back as I placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning into me. It was perfect and over too soon. Our foreheads touched as we let our breathing slow. _This is a dream._

"So…you were staring at me in Transfiguration today?" Her voice startled me.

"Yes, and every other day." We were quite for a moment when she said in a sarcastic voice, "I'm surprised at you Mr. Potter, you aren't going to ask me out?" She smiled that heavenly smile.

"Well Ms. Evans," I replied in the same tone, "I promised at the beginning of the year that I wouldn't ask you out, remember?"

"Right, well, in that case, will you go out with me James Potter?" She smiled and my stomach flip-flopped.

"Is this a dream or a joke?" I asked.

She looked shocked and slightly hurt, "Potter, how could you say that? I ask you out and you ask if this is a joke?"

"Well I need sufficient proof that I'm not dreaming…" I smiled, and she caught on and played my game.

"What kind of proof?"

"Follow me."

I pulled her hand and ran back to the common room where I knew Sirius was waiting. I pulled Lily to me once inside the portrait hole and kissed her again when a voice rang out, "Blimey mate, what the bloody hell is going on?"

I broke away from Lily and flashed a grin. "Yep, defiantly not a dream. I would love to go out with you Ms. Evans," I said and kissed her again.

"Remus! Peter! Get down here now!"

Lily's mouth curved upwards, and at that moment we were lost, lost in each other's arms.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_So, I hope you enjoyed the story:)_


End file.
